Weigela florida cultivar Kolsunn.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kolsunnxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Weigela florida xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99, not patented. The new Weigela was discovered by the Inventor in 1996 in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99. The cultivar Kolsunn was discovered and selected by the Inventor on the basis of its green and white variegated leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela by terminal cuttings taken at Boskoop, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kolsunnxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kolsunnxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark reddish brown young stem coloration.
3. Green and white variegated leaves.
Plants of the new Weigela are most similar to plants of the parent, the Weigela xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99. However, plants of the new Weigela differ from plants of xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 in leaf coloration as leaves of plants of xe2x80x98Variegataxe2x80x99 are green and yellow in color.